Secrets
by wAnTiNg-fLoRiDa
Summary: rating might change...many OCs, kinda like W.I.T.C.H. in some points, funnyish, SokkaOC, ZukoOC mby, and OCOC, also character death, haven't decided who p.s. my friend, Pippa Marie, wrote some of it
1. The Necklace

**SOMEWHERE IN A U.S. MALL **

"Please, please, PLEASE, just $5.00! Please!" Amaya begged, her long black hair bouncing up and down with her.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Braeden, her best friend (besides Desdemona who, sadly, was stuck at home doing chores because she died her hair bright electric blue, permanently, against her Gran's orders to NEVER under any circumstances do exactly that), sighed as he handed her the bills.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she smiled and ran up to the store clerk with a necklace made of silver chain and a crystal pendant in the shape of the Star of David. She paid for the jewelry and sprinted over to Braeden and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed locking arms with him and bouncing out of the store, her bright aqua blue alien-like-goggles bobbing off her forehead down to her neck.

_You know the saying, "What you don't know can't hurt you." Well, whoever said that is lying in this case. What they didn't know about the necklace, would hurt at least one of them. _The necklace glowed a deep purple as Amaya and Braeden left the mall and headed toward the parking lot.

**-END CHAPTER ONE-**


	2. The Mirror

_Chapter Two: The Mirror_

**LATER THAT DAY AT DESDEMONA OR DESDA'S HOUSE**

"Alright now, you three can start packing in the attic, then, when you're done with that, go to the basement and load that stuff up. Got it?" Desda's grandma, Honey, instructed. Honey was a short woman, with long, wavy gray hair tied up into a bun at the top of her head.

"Yeah, Honey, we got it." Des said as she, Amaya and Braeden started towards the stairs. Braeden reached up to the ceiling and pulled down the decaying, molding ladder.

"Are you sure these are safe?" Braeden asked putting one foot on the bottom stair and watching it disintegrate beneath his foot.

"Of course they're safe, are you kidding me!" Desda laughed pushing him out of the way and climbing up. Braeden and Amaya exchanged doubtful looks before Braeden took a step backwards, bowed, held out his hand and said, "After you, milady."

"Why thank you kind sir." Amaya giggled in a fake British accent taking his hand and making her way up the rickety ladder.

"Gosh Des, hasn't Honey ever cleaned up here!" Amaya asked coughing. Plumes of dust rose up from the floor at every move the threesome made.

"No not really. Last time we were up here she was showing me some thing-a-ma-bobber-whatchit that needed some cool shaped key thingy-jigger to open." Des replied absently moving some cardboard boxes out of her way.

"Oooookkkkkay then" Braeden said running over to help Amaya lift a heavy mirror to the door. When they set it down the necklace that Amaya had bought earlier that day glowed brightly the same deep purple that a star shaped impression near the top of the silver mirror. They were sucked into the mirror and transported to a strange world."Toto, we are soooooooo NOT in Kansas anymore!" Des said looking around. They were in a clearing, in the middle of a wood in the middle of somewhere that was actually in the middle of absolutely NOWHERE!

"Uhhh Des, we never were in Kansas to begin with." Amaya said, adding to the joke.

"WERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Braeden yelled spinning in circles.

"We're in the middle of B.F.E., duhhhhhhh!" Desda mocked."Where's B.F.E.?" Amaya asked confused.

"BUM FRIGGEN EGYPT THAT'S WHERE!" Braeden screamed, still spinning in circles.

"Dude! Snap outta it!" Des yelled as she smacked Brae (Braeden) across the face. They heard the sounds of twigs breaking in the bushes to the left of the clearing. Amaya moved closer to Braeden and eventually backed into him! Braeden let out a mushy look and squeezed her arms. Des hid behind Braeden till a man dressed in dark red came out and shot balls of bright red fire at them. Amaya freaked out and pushed Braeden out of the way (Des was still hanging on and fell to the ground) as Amaya cooked up a storm.

**-END CHAPTER TWO-**


	3. Sokka and Everybody Else

**Chapter Three: Sokka and Everybody Else**

Lightning split a darkening sky in two as the wind picked up and the rain poured down. The crystal pendant floated or more of hovered, in front of Amaya as she raised her face to the sky. The fire bender just stared at her with eyes wide with fear. All of the sudden…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A somewhat girlish scream echoed around the clearing, breaking Amaya's concentration and making the storm cease for a moment.

"HHHEEEEELLLLP! MY ASS IS ON FIRE! MY ASS IS ON FIRE! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" A boy in blue ran through the clearing with a certain fire bender close behind shooting random bursts of flame at the retreating, still screaming, person.

"Weeeellllllllll. That was interesting." Said Desda staring after the couple. The fire bender, who was also staring after the receding pair, had finally snapped out of his curiosity and resumed his attack on our OCs.

"Uhhh Amaya, do ya think you could, ya know, start up again with the lightning and the rain and th-th-the freaky-stormy-thing!" Brae asked backing away from the fire bender.

"I-I-I don't know how!" Panicking, Amaya answered quickly while desperately trying to make the crystal work. "uuuummmmmmmmm not to rush you or anything but he is still shooting at us!" Des yelled backing into a tree. Out of nowhere, as Des put her hands to block the on coming attack fire bursts shot out of, not the fire bender's hands, but Desda's! The fire bender blocked the assault with barely any effort, giving Amaya time enough to figure out how to work the crystal. Everyone blocked their eyes as a great rush of dark purple and golden yellow color and light erupted form the crystal around Amaya's neck. The wind picked up again and, again, another storm started. This time however strikes of lightning weren't just random shots, these were now aimed at the petrified fire bender.

"RRRRREEEEEETTTTRRRREEEEEEAAAAATTTT!" the fire bender that had run through a few minutes ago chasing the boy in blue was now running back in the opposite direction the other bender close on his heels. A great shadow passed overhead and they looked up to see a…well, they didn't really know what it was. It was big, it was hairy, and people were riding it! A girl, also dressed in blue, a bald boy with a strange arrow on his head, and a boy in blue with a funny ponytail thing who, if I remember correctly, had his ass on fire, were placed atop the giant, flying 'thing', screaming and cheering. Then the boy whose ass was on fire (not anymore, it had been extinguished) hopped off the strange thingy as he helped the girl down while the dude with the arrow on his head floated down on a poofy/fluffy cloud of air accompanied by a weird, funky lookin' monkey thing with big ears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you peoples! I have absolutely no idea who the hell you are, but THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" screamed Desda as she ran over and somewhat tackled the dude in blue with the funky ponytail.

"Get offa me! Katara, HELP! Get….her….OFFFFFF!" Yelled the boy between trying to shove her off of him.

"Des! Des, sit! Sit girl!" Amaya and Braeden yelled

"Oh…sorry. Tell me again why I even listen to you at all?" Des said standing up and brushing off her denim cut-off jean shorts.

"Thanks" said the boy with the ponytail thing standing up.

"No prob. She can kinda be a bit crazy sometimes, and occasionally thinks she's a linebacker for some football team, but she's not usually this dramatic." Amaya said, "Hi, I'm Amaya. And this is Braeden. Oh, and the one who tackled you is Desdemona, or Des for short." Amaya said walking over to shake hands.

"Oh, uh, I'm Aang, this is-"

"Katara." The girl interrupted while shaking hands with Amaya.

"………"

"Sokka! Wake up!" Katara smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Ohh, I'm uhhhhhhhhhhh, Sokka! Yeah." The funny ponytail boy said.

"How hard did you have to think about that? Did it hurt?" asked the boy formerly introduced as Aang.

"Ok a couple things I've got to ask where are we, why can they do funky power things and I can't, and what is THAT!" Brae asked as he pointed to the huge, fuzzy, creature thing that they rode in on.

"This is somewhere in the Earth Kingdom," Sokka began, "they can do those things probably because they're benders, and that, is Appa, Aang's flying bison. Oh, and that ball of fluff over there is Momo."

"Earth Kingdom, Amaya is that the same as being on regular Earth, or did we somehow end up on Pluto or somewhere?" Des wondered out loud.

"I have no idea…" Amaya answered exasperated.

"……What's a bender?" asked Braeden, still extremely confused.

"You know, a bender…water, fire, earth, and well, Aang…is that ringing' any bells, any at all? Katara, you show him." Sokka said knocking on Brae's head.

"……." Brae was now even more as confused as ever.

Katara used some water from her canteen and did some weird thing that resulted in her whipping Sokka in the face with water

"KATARA! NOT AT ME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS AIM AT ME! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER AIM FOR AANG OR, OR, OR…MOMO OR SOMEBODY?" Sokka yelled. At the sound of his name being mentioned, Momo looked up from the food he was gorging himself on. As soon as he realized that he wasn't needed, he went back to stuffing his face.

"That's a water whip! Ummmmm an this is something," Aang got on top of Appa, spun his arms around in a circle, jumped from Appa to a newly formed ball of air and proceeded to fly around in circles while riding the ball of air.

"HE CA FLY! HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY!" Des shouted to the song from Peter Pan, while jumping up and down, her long, mid-back length, once beautiful brown, now, still brown, but with electric blue streaks, bouncing around behind her.

"Dude, do you know where the nearest McDonald's is?" asked Brae.

"McDonald's….what's that?" Sokka asked confused.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MCDONALD'S IS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Brae was practically screaming.

"BRAE! I'm sure that there is nothing 'wrong' with them. We're not exactly back home ya know." Amaya said punching him in the shoulder. All of the sudden, the sound of trumpets filled the air.

"What the…?" muttered Sokka running towards the sound everyone else close in tow.

**-END CHAPTER THREE-**


	4. The Royal Family

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE ROYAL FAMILY**

They hid in the bushes and watched as a boy and a man rode by on horses accompanied by guards on all sides. Random people appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and lined the road-like-path to watch as the horde passed through.

"Make way for the royal family! Move aside! His Royal Highness King Dongpo and His Majesty Prince Siyamak are searching for the Avatar. Does anyone know the whereabouts of the Avatar and his friends!" A harbinger shouted as the caravan came to a halt.

"Sire! Permission to speak freely sir?" a solider dressed in fire nation attire stepped forward, bowed, then stood at attention. The king nodded to the solider.

"Sir, my troops and I are assigned to patrol this area. We heard rumors, sir, that the Avatar was at the next town south of here, sir." The king thought for a moment then commanded, "Search the perimeter, 100 miles in every direction. Find them, interrogate anyone who gets in your way, and search everywhere. I want that power!"


	5. Captured: Part One

**CHAPTER FIVE: CAPTURED**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka quietly stood up and took off running for Appa, Des, Braeden, and Amaya close behind.

"Where are you going?" asked Amaya out of breath.

"Ummm, well, errrrr, Aang is, well, Aang is kinda the Avatar." Katara said vaguely while loading her pack onto Appa.

"The avatar? Isn't that what that King Dog er what's-his-name is after? What is that anyway?" Braeden questioned suspiciously.

"Ummm, yeah. And it's King Dongpo, not Dog, he's from some province in the Fire Nation. The Avatar is a bender that can bend all four elements. Get it?" replied Sokka.

"No, not really, I'm still confused." Des said.

"Des, you're always confused." Brae pointed out.

"You're not just going to leave us here alone, are you?" asked Amaya.

"Errrrr, Katara, do you think there is enough room on Appa for them to come along?" Sokka inquired.

"There should be, and they could come in handy, you know, the whole storm thing. We might be able to use that when we're escaping from Zuko and Commander Zhao." Katara retorted. A rustling in the bushes stopped the group dead in their tracks.

"Time to go! If you're coming get on, we're leaving!" Sokka shouted jumping onto Appa's back. Des, Amaya, and Brae looked at each other, then, followed Sokka and climbed onto Appa. Aang and Katara were running around the clearing gathering the rest of their supplies.

"Over here!" a voice shouted as fire nation soldiers broke through the trees. Katara and Aang dropped what they were carrying and ran full out towards Appa. Aang made a running leap, and landed next to Sokka on Appa's head. But, as Katara glanced behind her, she tripped over a tree root and did a face-plant.

"Katara!"


	6. Captured: Part Two

**Chapter Six: Captured- Part Two**

Without giving it even a second thought, Aang hurdled off of Appa and hit the ground running. He had just reached Katara when…

"Aang! BEHIND YOU!" Sokka yelled. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms behind his back, and tying his hands together. Thick cords bit into his wrists and he struggled to get free. He could see that Katara was also putting up a fight.

"Sokka, get outta here!" Aang shouted. Sokka was at a loss for words.

"But-"

"YIP YIP!" Aang managed to shout before a gag was forced into his mouth.


	7. Disaster

**Chapter Seven: Disaster **

Appa took off flying into the air, Amaya, Braeden, and Des clinging on for dear life. Arrows whizzed past his head as Sokka frantically tried to direct an out-of-control Appa through the disharmony that was his life at that particular moment. Suddenly, Sokka was airborne, only for a moment though. He landed quite hard, face down next to Des or, more of on top of her, but, whatever…anyway.

"Sokka! Get off of me, you need to drive!" Des shouted shaking him, but he still didn't move.

"Sokka! GET UP!" Braeden stumbled over and helped Des roll Sokka on to his back, and off of Des.

"Sokka? Oh, my God! Sokka!" stammered Des hysterically. Sokka lay next to her, eyes closed, breathing coming in short, rapid gasps, the shaft of an arrow stuck out of his abdomen, just below his ribs on his left side.

"What're we gonna do?


	8. Driving Lesson

**Chapter Eight: Driving Lesson**

From his place on the ground Aang could see that there was something happening on Appa, something bad. He saw Sokka fly backwards suddenly, then the look of fright on Desda's face. What had happened? What could have caused them to freak out so much? Then, as Braeden climbed on top of Appa's massive head, the answer came to him…_Sokka, it's Sokka. He must've been hit when the soldiers were trying to shoot Appa down. This is not good! They won't stand a chance without Sokka. Come to think of it, do any of them even know how to drive Appa? This is not gonna end well. _

"Braeden, do something!" Des shouted.

"I'm trying!" Braeden screamed back at her from his position atop Appa's furry head. Momo, completely forgotten until now, crawled out of a pack attached to the side of Appa's saddle and scurried over to Braeden.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Brae screamed and jerked the reins hard to the left, making Appa bank quickly the same direction almost throwing himself over-board…or, would it be over-Appa, or maybe over-saddle, well, whatever, back to the story.

"Braeden! Get control! Relax! It's just like driving a car!" shrieked Amaya holding on to Sokka (whom Des was also holding on to) with one hand and the side of the saddle with the other like her life depended on it, and it did, literally.

"A car? More like a school bus! Or maybe two buses…I can't drive a bus!" he was panicking, a lot. First he'd swerve left, then make a quick right, then it was back left again.

"Brae, would you pick a direction and stick with it? Please!" hollered Des.

"You try driving this thing! It's not that easy!" retorted Braeden fiercely.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" and with that Des stormed up to, okay, maybe she crawled, up to Braeden and pushed him out of the drivers seat.

"Hold on!" she cried and steered Appa into a steep nosedive, "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhoooooooooooooooooo!" she screeched. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Braeden _looked_, well, more than looked, he _was_ completely petrified as he held on for dear life. At the last moment Des pulled back hard on the reins resulting in an almost-disaster as she barely missed hitting a tall pine. As they sped away Sokka still didn't gain consciousness, Braeden still thought they were all gonna die, Amaya was, well, still as calmish as she could be in this kind of a situation, and Des was still having the time of her life driving. She spotted a clearing and started in another nosedive, landing perfectly. Braeden stood up, jumped to the ground, and sunk to his knees kissing the soil. Des just rolled her eyes, "Do ya think you could help us with this?" she asked. Braeden stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"Uhhhh, guys, I think I'm air sick…ohhhhh man…" said Amaya swaying precariously towards the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Wow! Dude, is that even possible?" Asked Braeden looking amused.

"Why would I want to help you with anything? You almost killed me! You're a kamikaze that's what, a crazy, psychopath, lunatic, mad, outrageous, wild, extreme, foolish, kamikaze!" He yelled panting.

"Oh yeah, well at least she can drive, and because of that she got us here, so HA! Now help us get him down." Amaya challenged. Picking Sokka up and getting him to the ground sounds like a pretty easy task…right?...WRONG! They tried everything from lowering him down gently (didn't work because Des and Amaya weren't strong enough to pick him up or to catch him), to sliding him down Appa's tail (which he never even got to Appa's tail because when Des was trying to slide him over to slide him over to it and, she was the one who fell off). Finally Braeden lost his patience, "That's it!" and with satisfaction, he climbed up on Appa's back, dragged Sokka over to the edge of Appa's saddle and threw him over the side. Sokka landed hard on his side, a cloud of dirt-dust flying up around him like a smoke screen.

"Braeden! That wasn't very nice! How would you like it if you were hurt and I threw _you_ over the side!" Amaya squealed outraged smacking him upside his head.

"Ow! Hey, okay, okay, you're right that wasn't very nice, but ya didn't have to smack me!" he yowled, "Hey, ow, lemego! Lemego! Owwwwwwww!" Des had him by his ear pinching as hard as she could; something that Honey used to do when she'd misbehaved. Des started walking down Appa's tail, with Braeden right behind her. The sound of a gunshot reverberated around the small area, with screams of pain following less than a half a second later.


	9. Haru and Keeda

**CHAPTER NINE: HARU AND KEEDA**

A tall boy with flouncy brown hair tied up in a funky-bun-pony tail-like-thing came bursting through the trees carrying a small girl with dark, chocolate brown hair in his arms.

"Help!" he shouted

"What's wrong!" Amaya asked trying to remove the arrow out of Sokka's stomach.

"My sister she's hurt" The boy panicked laying the girl gently on the ground, then upon seeing Sokka asked,

"Sokka?"

"You know him?" Amaya questioned suspiciously.

"Well, yeah, he was traveling with the Avatar last I saw. His sister helped free the Earthbenders." The boy replied, and then asked, "What happened to him?"

"He got hit with an arrow that the… fire people were trying to hit Appa with" Braeden replied taking over at attempting to dislodge the arrow.

"Fire nation! There here! No, that can't be! They were just at Kyoshi Island…but…how…uhhh…when…THIS IS TERRIBLE!" The boy stuttered.

"Calm down, calm down, just relax." Amaya soothed.

"CALM DOWN! THE FIRE NATION IS PRACTICLY ON OUR DOORSTEP, SOKKA'S IN NO CONDITION TO FLY ANYWHERE AND MY SISTER'S UNCONSCIOUS! HOW CAN I BE CALM!" The boy screeched waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"DUDE! I GOT NO CLUE WHO YOU ARE, BUT WILL YOU PLEASE JUST CHILL OUT!" screamed Des entering the scene.

"Thank you Des, for that wonderful statement." Amaya calmly answered, then turning to the boy asked, "What happened to you sister, ummm, well, whatshername?"

"Oh, uhhh, I'm Haru, and my sister's name is Keeda. We were, uhhh, well, we were…" Haru started until Braeden cut him off by saying,

"If it has anything to do with blowing fire out of your hands, then we already know about that, we won't think your crazy or anything."

"Oh, well, we were out practicing Earthbending, even though, you know, it's illegal, and some Fire Nation soldiers saw us and started shooting at us. She got hit while we were running away." Haru stated sitting down cross-legged next to his sister.

"Haru there is funky-weird people behind you!" Des shouted pointing behind Haru.

"What!" he yelped standing up so fast that he almost fell over.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Haru, she's psychotic." Said Amaya

"Yeah, she's crazy, confusing, and random beyond all else!" Agreed Braeden.

"Hey! That is soooooooooooo not true! I'm also funny and weird!" shouted Des.

"Rrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttt, ummmmmmmmmmmm." Said Braeden slowly. "Anyway, so, what nation-thing're you from?" He asked turning to Haru.

"Earth, but the fire nation has taken over most of it."

"Okay, how many other nations are there? We already know Earth and Fire, are there any others?" questioned Amaya.

"Yes, Water and, well, there used to be Air, but the Fire Nation wiped them all out, or, all except Aang that is, he was frozen in an iceberg for a 100 years." Answered Haru casually only to receive confused and amazed expressions from everybody else.

"Huh?"


End file.
